


Fire in the House Tonight

by SarcasticSunshine



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is a surly 13-year-old, Amusement Purposes Only, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Ginny basically says 'Fuck you', Ginny just wanted a normal family, I have no restraint, I warn you once, McGonagall is done, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is due to a conversation on the Tomarry Discord, albus is a little shit, and adopted 90 cats, at least i hope i've managed to shock you, chaos incarnate, edited to to suggestions, harry just wants a normal life, i am sleep deprived, now she gets dragons, sequel comes soon, she retired after this, this is just pure chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSunshine/pseuds/SarcasticSunshine
Summary: Harry gets a owl one day from Headmistress McGonagall.(omg please don't read this)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Fire in the House Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bastassine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastassine/gifts).

It wasn't all to surprising when Harry James Potter got an owl from Hogwarts. Both James and Teddy were troublemakers in the extreme so he was used to the owls coming in and out almost daily. It was most surprising, however, when the subject of the letter was one Albus Severus Potter. Albus was a good kid who almost never got into fights (except for when people insulted Scorpius or his family) so it was odd to get a letter about him.

The letter in its self was oddly vague and requested that Harry and Ginny come immediately to Hogwarts using the Portkey provided. Ginny acted quickly, grabbing the Portkey (which Harry held) and nearly shouted the password. When they arrived, they landed in a sea of Hogwarts students of all ages clustered around Hagrid's Hut. With a look of total confusion on his face, Harry whispered "Point Me Headmistress McGonagall." And dragged Ginny in the direction his wand pointed them in.

When Harry and Ginny arrived at Headmistress McGonagall's side, they saw James nearly toppled over with laughter, leaning against Albus' shoulder, a shocked looking Teddy, Scorpius, and Rose, and a surly looking Albus in the mist of the chaos. When McGonagall saw them she gave them an exasperated/pleading look that Harry had never seen on McGonagall's face before. 

"Merlin's Pants, Harry James Potter what have you been teaching your son?!" At Harry's confused look, McGonagall gestured to the castle, where Harry's jaw dropped, and he could almost hear Ginny turn red beside him.

Hogwarts was on fire.

Not like a campfire fire.

But a big,

Blazing,

Raging inferno of a fire. In Harry's shock, the only words that came out of Harry's mouth was,

"I worked **so hard** to keep that castle standing and my _own son_ set it on fire."

Whe Harry turned around he saw Ginny looking very dazed at the fire. When he tried to shift her, she only muttered "Fuck you." Before collapsing on the floor and staring at the raging inferno that was Hogwarts. 

"What in Merlin's Balls," Harry asked incredulously, "Possessed you to do **this**?"

Albus face shifted to an even surlier look, "Everyone kept comparing me to you and asking what it was like to be the son of The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Then Ginny stood up, raised both of her middle fingers and stated in a calm yet hysterical voice,

"Fuck you lot. I'm going to live with Charlie in Romania, I'm am so fucking **DONE** with you.

Goodbye." 

And Ginny walks off, never to be seen again.

(Although they still sometimes get pictures of her with dragons and Charlie.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely for entertainment purposes. Sequel coming soon.


End file.
